dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nefarious Quartet vs. Reality and Disorder
The Nefarious Quartet vs. Reality and Disorder (Dr. Nefarious, Roman Torchwick, Tirek, and Dingodile vs. Darkrai, Shuma-Gorath, Exdeath, and Remilia Scarlet) is the second fight of the first round of Pygmy Hippo 2's Antagnonist Team Tournament. Description Ratchet and Clank, RWBY, MLP, and Crash Bandicoot vs. Pokémon, Marvel Comics, Final Fantasy, and Touhou Project! What happens when a bunch of master criminals and a centaur take on godlike beings and a vampire? Complete and utter mayhem that results in quite the entertaining show! DBX Scarlet Devil Mansion The Nefarious Quartet was searching for a way to fund their new operations and a giant mansion looked like a perfect opportunity to make some money by stealing whatever was inside and selling it. While Dr. Nefarious and Roman Torchwick were carrying an entire bookshelf when the Doctor suddenly fell asleep and Roman was dragged into a portal by a tentacle. This made Tirek and Dingodile drop the table and chairs they were carrying to prepare for combat with the occupants who were clearly still there and angry about their robbing attempt. The members of Reality and Disorder were simply trying to plan their next move when they heard loud bangs coming from the first floor of Remilia Scarlet's domain which interrupted that. They went down the stairs to see what had happened and noticed four intruders, Darkrai and Shuma-Gorath both went into the shadows as they prepared to deal with two foes in their own realms. After the others saw their fellows get attacked, Exdeath and Remilia engaged the vaguely familiar group, the tree knight going for a red centaur while the vampire owner went after what had to be the worst crime against nature she had ever seen. Here we goooo! "Usually when this happens a burnt child murderer is responsible." "You think you're quite clever, don't you?" "And you quite moronic." Dr. Nefarious maniacally laughed as the Biobliterator rose up behind him and prepared to fire before it started sparking and dropped harmlessly to the ground as Darkrai used Disable. The robotic genius quickly pulled out the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler to prevent the Dark Legendary from doing anything else but he fought through the painful noise to use Ominous Wind which stopped his foe from firing for a moment. A mere second later and quick attack enable Darkrai to close the distance and slam his fist into Nefarious' chest who merely chuckled and extended his Anhilator Claws which enabled him to do a particularly nasty combo to his opponent. After recovering from a third double blow, Darkrai looked ahead to see that the Doctor had vanished but sensed the surroundings before realizing he was about to get pounced on and dodged the Cloak & Dagger maneuver which left his foe stuck in the ground. The Dark Legendary casted Hypnosis on the robotic genius to open him up to Dream Eater which sent him flying backwards and in considerably worse condition. The Pitch-Black Pokémon advanced to finish him off but wasn't ready for Nefarious to open up his hands and unleash two energy streams that pushed him backwards before two energy balls hit him that exploded. "You're no match for my genius!" The Doctor continued by raising a wall of energy to get Darkrai to his flying height and summoned several holograms to keep him busy with slashes while he activated the Cloaker again. However the Dark Legendary used Feint Attack to immediately close the distance and evade damage before throwing him to the ground only to get shot with a blaster by the robotic genius. Nefarious would have pressed the advantage but the Pitch-Black Pokémon hit him with Nightmare next and interrupted his other shots which ricocheted before Dark Pulse obliterated the projectiles and his body. "You believe your path leads to survival?" "How did I wind up fighting a cyclops tentacle monster?" "I've seen many like you who have suffered equally swift ends." "Enough of the philosophy lecture, let's just get this over with." Shuma-Gorath fired several mystical blasts from his tentacles at Roman Torchwick who raised Melodic Cudgel just in time to block them and then fired a cannon shot at his foe who smacked the projectile out of the air. The wanted criminal managed to parry every strike the Old One attempted with his appendages after that while using his cane before his foe got bored and transformed him into a chicken...which his opponent surprisingly reversed. "So that's what my Semblance is." Torchwick barely sidestepped a tentacle barrage before smirking as he fired his grappling hook right into Gorath's eye which brought his odd foe to him before he unleashed his aura-pressure. Roman was feeling crushed by the sheer force of Shuma's aura before he started getting thrown through several dimensions before being brought back and slammed repeatedly into the ground. "You have an annoyingly persistent will for a mere criminal." The wanted criminal fired his Cudgel to free himself, blowing up several tentacles and scorching his suit, before slamming the cane onto the Old One's eye who sent him flying back with a mystic explosion. When Torchwick got back up, he saw his foe had turned into a much more monstrous version of himself which then tried to eat him but Gorath missed as the human jumped off the island in his realm. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Team Tournament Category:Tournament DBX Fight Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist